Dwagon Baww Z
by crossover15
Summary: Babidi has a plan to resurrect himself and his new cohorts to gain revenge on the Z-fighters. However, the plan involves bringing over some classic cartoon characters into the Z-fighters world. How can Goku and the others fare against creatures that are impossible to kill and are more powerful than them in any way.


**I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT or Looney Tunes. Believe it or not The Looney Tunes could actually be considered one of the most powerful characters in fiction. I mean think about it they have high ranking reality warping where they can literally become the writer/animator of a skit. The Looney Tunes have been classified as "Toon Phashers" which means they can play with the laws of physics like a toy. Goku has been known to overcome opponents, but what if the opponents he is facing is out classes him in both brains and power. Well, read to find out how.**

* * *

In HFIL, the evil wizard Babidi had gathered his newest minions Cell, King Cold, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force to hear his plan about gaining revenge on the Z-fighters and take over (or destroy) the Earth.

"Your plan Babidi what is it?" Cell asked intrigued.

"Simple really, through the use of my crystal ball, I have discovered a dimension filled with extraordinarily powerful creatures. Which I plan to bring one of them into the living world." Babidi explained.

"What good would that do?" King Cold asked.

"Bringing in one of them will break down the dimensional walls between to this world and their world, this will cause us and anyone else down here to go back to the world of the living." Babidi said.

"OK, which of these creatures do you plan on sending?" Frieza asked intrigued.

"It goes by the name of Bugs Bunny." Babidi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest of another dimension Elmer Fudd is armed and tip toeing in search of a rabbit since the signs say that it's "Rabbit Season".

"Shh, be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. Hahahaha." He whispers to the audience while tip toeing.

We then pan over not too far, to see Daffy Duck standing over Bugs Bunny's rabbit hole hammering a sign that says "RABBIT DOWN HERE!"

He looks at the audience and says.

"I am a duck bent on Thelf Prethervation." He says with his trademark lisp.

He then tip toes behind a tree to watch the show. Soon enough, Fudd starts to approach the hole and puts the barrel of his rifle in it.

"Okay wabbit! Come on out, before I bwast you out!" Fudd shouts down the hole.

Little does Fudd realize Bugs is at the other end of the hole looking on. Fudd fires a round in the hole as a warning.

"Come on out you!" Fudd threatens sticking his head in the hole.

Bugs walks towards an unsuspecting Fudd. Bugs stands behind him and taps his shoulder.

"Ehh, what's up Doc?" Bugs asked while munching on a carrot.

Fudd sticks his head out of the hole.

"I'm hunting wabbits." Fudd tells Bugs unaware of who (or what) he is talking to.

"Now why would you do dat? It's Duck season ya know." Bugs asks showing his Brooklyn accent.

"It is?" Fudd asked surprised.

"That's right doc. Now why don't ya find a nice duck ta hunt?" Bugs says

Daffy marches towards them.

"That thir ith a lie! It'th Wabbit Theathon!" Daffy says angrily before pointing the barrel of Fudd's rifle at Bugs.

"Duck season." Bugs says calmly, while pushing it towards Daffy.

"Wabbit theathon!"

"Duck season."

"Wabbit theathon!"

Bugs winks at the audience.

"Wabbit season." Bugs says changing the topic.

"Duck theathon!"

"Wabbit season."

"It'th Duck Season and fire!" Daffy shouts completely unaware of what he just said.

Elmer begins to focus and points his rifle at Daffy and then:

*BANG*

Daffy's bill began to spin around his chin. Daffy manages to stop it and puts it back in place.

"Do over!" Daffy shouts aggravated.

"Whatever you say doc." Bugs says confidently.

"Wabbit Theathon!"

"Duck Season."

"Duck Theathon!" Daffy says trying to trick Bugs.

"Well you hoid him Doc. It's Duck Season." Bugs says.

"No wait!" Daffy says terrified, but it's too late:

*Bang*

Daffy's bill was now on top of his head like a hat.

"Thith time I'll thtart it." Daffy says agitated.

"OK." Bugs said looking smug.

"Wabbit."

"Du-." Bugs said before starting to glow blue. He was completely unaware of that though.

Fudd and Daffy looked on in surprise as Bugs was glowing. Soon in a shine of light Bugs Bunny disappeared. There was a moment of silence until Daffy began to speak up.

"Yeth! He'th gone! Hahahaha! I'm tho happy! Now I'll be the face of thith Company!" Daffy said behaving like he was having the time of his life.

Elmer just walked away confused. Daffy then ran in front of him and began to push him back.

"Hey where do you think you're going?! Thince I'm now the hero of thith little thkit that maketh me the primary sport." Daffy said.

"But I don't which season it is." Elmer told Daffy confused.

"It'th Duck Theathon." Daffy told him closing his eyes and folding his chest.

*Bang*

* * *

"ck." Bugs said as he finished his statement.

There was a long silence.

"What's wrong duck?" Bugs asked as he opened his eyes he found that he was in an alleyway of some strange city. Needless, to say Bugs was shocked.

"Holy cats! Dis wasn't part of da script?!" Bugs said as he pulled out a script titled "Dwagon Baww Z".

"Let's see…" Bugs said before reading from the script.

"Bugs is telepoited to an alley way in a city." Bugs says to himself.

"Oh, I guess it is." Bugs said completely embarrassed after looking through it thoroughly.

"Well, I'd better get going and find a way to get back home…" Bugs said, but then his stomach started to growl. "Well maybe after getting a bite." Bugs said blushing.

Bugs started to head out of the alleyway and into a bustling crowd of people.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kai world all of the kais were having a meeting. Old kai was asleep (as usual) with Kibito Kai watching him. Then almost immediately, he woke up in alarm.

"It's here! It's here!" The old kai exclaimed in panic.

"What's here Old Kai?" Kibito Kai asked alarmed.

"One of those Looney Tunes!" Old Kai exclaimed worried.

Kibito Kai was worried as well as the other kais.

"Which one of them?" Kibito Kai asked concerned.

"Bugs Bunny!" Old Kai shouted completely worried.

* * *

**Well, this is it. If you notice the spelling errors, they are intentional. I wrote them because well Daffy has lisp which means that any word that has an "s" or a "z" will be pronounced with a "th". Bugs has sort of a Brooklyn accent which means that if a word starts with a "th" he'll say it with a "d" and if a word has "ur" or an "or" it will be pronounced with a "oi". If you find it difficult, in later chapters I will stop. Except, for Elmer Fudd whose trademark is his speech impediment.**


End file.
